long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Law
Phoenix Fairy Beauty AliasesPhoenix Fairy Beauty Titan Tian Fa Sky Law FamilyZhi Zun(Sister) AffiliationInnate Alliance Demonic Palace Characteristics RaceHuman Age3000+ SexFemale Grimoire FirstPlatinum Grimoire Rank Summoner RankLevel 9 Sage Innate RankLevel 3 Supreme Innate Description Phoenix Fairy Beauty's real name is Tian Fa. She's the little sister of Zhi Zun. (Translation Notes: Phoenix Fairy Beauty = Balsam Beauty = Feng Xian Mei Ren) (R=349) Rank: Innate Supreme-Rank, Level 1 (R=452) Former Student of her Sister Zhi Zun, until she was dissatisfied with her training, believing that she did not receive the best artifacts and Beasts. Afterward, she joined the Demonic Palace. She has recently made up with her and has continued to receive her training. a woman with a sexy figure, wearing heavy makeup and dressed gaudily, with fresh flowers on her head. Her breasts were like huge balls sticking out and were almost bursting out from her top. At the same time, they were very bouncy, and when she landed on the ground, the pair of giant balls started bouncing without any sign of stopping (they are so bouncy when she gave Yue Yang a death hug, he actually bounced off like a bullet). While talking, the gorgeous woman used her luscious red tongue to lick her sexy lips. Her eyes attracted the hearts and soul of men and had unlimited flirtatious intent. * TN: Shiro: Guys, all along I’ve been translating 凤仙美人 as Phoenix Fairy Beauty because I didn’t know if it was her title, her nickname, or her real name. Arguably, Phoenix Fairy Beauty makes a very weird name in Chinese (but hey, all the characters here have weird names don’t they), but now I think it is really her real name… so I should be calling her Feng Xian Mei Ren… Otherwise, it would be like I’m calling 岳阳(Yue Yang) High Mountain Sun… (R=349) * TN: Phoenix Fairy Beauty’s Chinese name is 凤仙美人, which literally meant Phoenix (凤), Fairy/Immortal(仙), Beauty(美人). But in Chinese, the same word can have different meanings based on how it is combined with other words. Today I learned that Balsam Flower is called 凤仙花. So Phoenix Fairy Beauty’s name could also be translated as Balsam Beauty. (R=352) [[Beasts|'Beasts']] [[Beasts#Guardian Beasts|'Guardian Beasts']] Charm Demon Queen (Platinum-Rank Level 10 Holy Beast / Divine Beast) * Skill: Ability . Other Contracted Beasts Skills [[Inherent Skill|'Inherent Skill']] * Charm: Can cause a person's skills to become stronger. She can cause Yue Yang to undergo Strengthening and increase the strength of his Flame (two of his skills). (R=188+352) * Charm when cast this skill AGAIN on the SAME person: Can cause a person's skill to increase a second time. This is Heaven Realm’s secret ultimate skill. Only a handful of people had ever mastered it. (R=352) . Domain of Power (R=353) of Fate Domain of Power * Law - Judgement: An instant-kill move. In the form of thunder and lightning. It could be said that it was a spirit hurricane released by Phoenix Fairy Beauty. It carried the power of the Cards of Fate but was released in the form of lightning. Can be used as a single or multi-target attack. * TN: 天罚 Tian Fa > Sky Law can also mean Heaven’s Punishment or Sky Punishment * (R=353) A terrifying energy flow started to form in the sky. Purple-colored lightning streaked across the sky like fiery snakes as thunderbolts boomed! Countless thunder and lightning gathered at Phoenix Fairy Beauty’s hands, forming a huge ball of electric current. The whole world was overshadowed by the brightness of the lightning. (R=353-354) . Other Skills Sin . Resentment . Redemption . Life Combustion aka Combustion: By offering her life energy as a sacrifice to kill her enemies she can increase her strength up to 100 times. During the painful process, she unites with her Guardian Beast, Charm Demon Queen. (R=352) Restrictions: Can only be used once in a person's lifetime. (R=351) Appearance: On her head, an Ancient Rune appears, and she grows two adorable, upward-curving demon horns. Her eyes change. She has cold, majestic demonic pupils with deep purple irises. Her ten fingernails turn into purple-colored demon claws. A pair of 10-meter long, purple demon wings with Heaven Rune Circles on them grow out from her back. A thorny tail grows out of her butt. Surrounding Phoenix Fairy Beauty’s body a beautiful dark purple, magenta, and light purple colored ring of light, made from Heaven Rune Circles with an Ancient Rune as its core forms. Her body becomes covered in purple flames. Tornado-Like energy appears around Phoenix Fairy Beauty’s body. (R=352) Can activate Life Combustion on her partner, Yue Yang without causing any harm to him. (R=352) . Equipment . Trivia She had her First time with Yue Yang and shared him with her Guardian Beast, Charm Demon Queen. It was its first time too. What she calls her relation to Yue Yang. "I am Yue Yang that baddie’s unmarried wife" (R=530) Category:Demonic Palace Category:Innate Category:Innate Alliance Category:Female Category:Human Category:Grimoire owner Category:Harem Category:Characters Category:Alive